Pledged
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: An engaging fic;-) Please read


Pledged  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG  
Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Haruka wasn't happy. She and Michiru we supposed to have had a   
dinner date tonight. She's been looking forward to having her lovely   
aqua haired partner all to herself, especially since Setsuna and   
Hotaru were away for the weekend. That was until Michiru had called   
and said she'd be late - if she got there at all. Haruka had tried to   
get over her disappointment, but Michiru's last words flitted once   
again through her mind. "Go on to the restaurant and enjoy yourself.  
I have some things to finish up here and then I'll try to catch a   
flight out and meet you there if I can."  
  
Haruka grumbled to herself as she threw open the closet doors.  
Well. If she was going to go out by herself she was going to enjoy it.   
Bypassing her usual tuxedo she reached into the back of the closet   
where she kept her more feminine attire. Haruka pulled out a dress bag   
and carefully unzipped it, admiring the royal blue gown as it came into  
view.  
  
An hour later she stood in front of mirror, gazing at the   
slender form now encased in the satin. Her lips glistened under a coat  
of pale pink gloss and her teal eyes beckoned sensuously under   
darkened lashes. She experimentally twitched her hips and smiled   
appreciatively as the fabric clung to them. She loved this dress; it   
was the one of the set that some of the senshi had playfully dubbed   
'the Princess Dresses.' Haruka especially loved the dress because it  
made her feel sexy - very sexy. She'd once mentioned it to her lover.   
Michiru had merely smiled a mysterious little smile and commented that  
she should be glad that she didn't have a 'Princess tuxedo.'   
Haruka took her money and credit cards out of her wallet and   
put them into an evening bag she'd had dyed to match her dress.   
Slipping on her shoes, she headed for the front door. Haruka slid in   
her metallic blue Lotus and zipped down the drive out in to the cool   
night air.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The valet was bored; he'd been here all night parking cars for   
stodgy old men and snooty yuppie types. Suddenly, he wasn't bored   
anymore. One of the most awesome cars he'd ever seen shot into the   
parking lot and stopped in front of him. He was staring at the car.   
At least, he was staring at the car until the driver got out. The   
most beautiful woman he had ever seen slipped out of the car and  
tossed him the keys. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was   
gorgeous; her blue dress had a slit down the side that every now and   
again gave him a glimpse of a toned, athletic legs. She laughed when   
he made no move toward the car. Just before she reached the door she   
spun around and winked at him, then disappeared into the hotel.  
  
Haruka flirted with everyone. She charmed the maitre'd and   
flirted outrageously with some of the patrons, both male and female.   
She was glowing, witty and... miserable. Haruka missed Michiru. She was  
ushered to a table that should have been for two, but when the   
waitress set out two menus Haruka had to explain that she was alone.  
  
After ordering, Haruka took the opportunity to look around a   
bit. She thought once that she caught a glimpse of Michiru and her   
heart jumped for joy, but when she looked again it was only an aqua   
haired man giving instructions to the pianist. Haruka sighed and sat   
back to wait for her dinner.  
  
She was lost in thought when the maitre'd appeared next to the  
table with a bouquet of roses. Haruka looked up, concerned, but the   
man smiled and handed the dozen red flowers to her.  
  
"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but these are for you."  
  
"Are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?"  
  
He smiled. "No, Mademoiselle. There's been no mistake. Enjoy   
your evening."   
  
Haruka sat dumfounded, staring at the flowers and wondering if   
she'd perhaps flirted a little too much. A moment later she jumped in  
shock as a gentleman with a violin began to play a familiar tune right  
next to her the table. As soon as the piano joined in Haruka realized   
why the piece sounded so familiar. It was a duet she'd written for   
Michiru. She looked up expectantly and found herself staring into   
smiling blue eyes.   
  
Michiru stood before her in a black tuxedo. Her beautiful aqua   
hair was pulled back and tied at her nape. Haruka noted with a gentle   
smile the small silver hoop in her love's left ear. Michiru set her   
violin beside the table. They gazed into each other's eyes for what   
seemed like an eternity and then Michiru went down on one knee in front  
of Haruka. She produced a small box from her pocket. She opened it and  
produced a glittering diamond solitaire. Haruka looked at her, stunned.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka," Michiru began. "From the moment I first saw   
you, I have been enchanted. I want to live with you, fight with you,   
and love you for the rest of my life. I have never met a more   
beautiful, stronger or braver woman and I would be honored to call you  
my wife.Haruka, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." The one word was whispered in a husky, emotion-filled   
voice. "Yes, Michiru."  
  
Michiru lifted the diamond from the box and Haruka noticed for  
the first time that it wasn't a ring as she had originally thought;   
the diamond was suspended from a short gold chain. Michiru undid the   
clasp and slid it around her lover's throat. Then she brushed a soft   
kiss near Haruka's ear.  
  
When she pulled back, tears were flowing down Haruka's cheeks.   
Michiru blinked and then realized that she too was crying. They just   
stared at each other, their gazes speaking volumes.  
  
Their dinners arrived, but neither touched their food. Both   
were thinking back over the years. Being separated for two millennia,  
then finding each other on this tiny blue planet and falling in love   
all over again.  
  
As they walked out of the restaurant, they turned heads.   
Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the beautiful couple that had   
just gotten engaged. The staff beamed at them, and Michiru was   
surprised to find Haruka's car already waiting for them at the front.   
Haruka just grinned at her.  
  
Once home they walked hand in hand into the bedroom, their   
fingers entwined. Haruka slipped her dress off while Michiru stepped  
into the bathroom. When she returned Haruka was lying on the bed   
wearing nothing but the solitaire around her slender neck. Michiru   
smiled tenderly at her fiancee.  
  
"You're beautiful, Love, but it's not time for the honeymoon   
just yet."  
  
Haruka levered herself up on her elbows. "I thought since...  
well we can't get married legally and so..."  
  
Michiru had crossed to the bed and gently placed a finger over   
her lover's lips.  
  
"I was thinking Hawaii."  
  
Haruka gently nipped Michiru's finger with her teeth and then   
soothed the wound with her tongue. She smiled up at her lover.  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking." Haruka teased. " But   
seriously, a commitment ceremony?"  
  
"Yes, I thought we'd fly the girls and Mamoru-san over and   
have a private gathering."  
  
"The Inners in Hawaii? Hmmm." Haruka was smiling and her eyes   
sparked mischievously. "Could become very interesting."  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I think it's a wonderful idea."   
  
Haruka pulled Michiru down on the bed next to her and began to   
brush gentle kisses across the soft lips of her partner. Michiru   
responded immediately. Swathed in the black velvet sky under an   
infinity of stars the two women pledged themselves to each other,   
melding their very souls with the heat of their searing passion.  
  
Finis  
  
Author's Note: It was a tradition in Japan for a woman to go bed   
on her wedding night in her jewelry - and nothing else. I am sure   
that Michiru and Haruka would both know this, especially  
given their affinity for very traditional practices like the tea  
ceremony. Therefore, when Michiru said that it wasn't their wedding  
night, she did not mean that they would not make love, it was just  
that she read the symbolism inherent in Haruka's actions and   
wanted her partner to know that she was not going to allow them   
to be cheated out of a traditional wedding or wedding night just   
because of the controversial nature of their relationship.   
Dedications: To Wendy who said we couldn't have a baby unless we got   
married. 'Three, two, one, Fulfillment!!' Aishiteru, Dearest.   
I'm sorry I gave you my cold:-(  
BeautifulNeptune: I know I haven't been online for two weeks.   
I'm back at school and they haven't reconnected my computer to the net   
yet. *sigh*  
Moonstone: You're crazy, but I love ya!  
Minna, please let me know what you think of my work. I love email  
and I always reply. I also have a new addy:   
haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
I still check the other one too, so you can write to either. 


End file.
